This research is designed to determine neuroanatomical and neurochemical correlates of addictive and aggressive/impulsive behavior in human subjects. The principal focus of these studies is the measurement and correlation of regional cerebral glucose metabolic activity, using positron emission tomography (PET), cerebrospinal fluid metabolites and measures of impulsive/aggressive behavior and excessive alcohol consumption. Past studies have correlated decreasing cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) levels of 5-hydroxy-indoleacetic acid (5-HIAA) with increasing lifetime histories of aggression. We demonstrated that decreased rCMRglu in the orbital- frontal and right temporal regions of the brain is associated with increased lifetime history of aggression. We have also shown differences in orbital-frontal glucose metabolism between men and women; similar gender-related differences in CSF 5-HIAA have been documented. The intent of the present project is to correlate CSF 5-HIAA levels and RCMRGLU in the orbital-frontal and right temporal regions with impulsive/aggressive behavior. Subject accrual continues. Scan data comparing alcoholics and normal volunteers is under analysis. When a statistically significant number of research subjects have completed the study, CSF samples will be analyzed in one batch.